Chaos
Description Chaos is a very powerful Reality Bender and Iwaku's Counter Guardian. While he remained absent for the majority of the last war, he resurfaced near the end where he put an end to Jack Shade's plans and later tricked the god Homac into facing his end at the hands of the people of Iwaku. His background in Iwaku is nowhere near as expansive as that of Rory, Asmodeus, or Paorou-sama but his presence is nonetheless a unique one as Chaos is no longer held to any particular group of individuals. Instead Chaos acts outside the system of Iwaku being driven by his personal code, the will of Iwaku, and his loyalties to his friends. His methods of travel include tearing holes in the fabric of reality to travel through the world of Iwaku extremely quickly, a power given to him as a Counter Guardian. The other preferred method is on the back of a gyrphon or a wyvern if not for the view then for the immense feeling of freedom flight gives. He is presently based at The Temple of the Past. Personality Chaos is constantly questioning how people can put themselves on the right path to Iwaku as well as why the conventional methods used by society are the ones that must be used. As a result, he's always wondering what can be done better and what cannot. This can lead people to believe that he's a dreamer. This is in fact not the case. He believes that what he's trying to achieve is fully possible, but does not believe that people will always fight the change he believes in or his ideal. He's sworn to protect the people that would see to Iwaku's destruction or corrpution. Despite all this, he is rather apathetic to the current events in Iwaku as of late. Ultimately, his goal is to make changes for the better. History Iwaku War Current Activities As of present, Chaos has only just recently returned to Iwaku following the war. Nothing about him has really changed, but the present activities of Iwaku do not concern him. He's currently waiting out for truly dangerous individuals to make their move. Combat Style Counter Guardian: Purpose and Powers As a Counter Guardian, Chaos answers the call of The Cycle to protect Iwaku from danger. This is usually when the the actions of man bring Iwaku near destruction. His purpose is to eliminate the cause of these things by any means. While this sounds simple enough, Chaos is bothered by the possibility that certain individuals he considers his friends might trigger his duties as a Counter Guardian, at which point he will no longer be able to hold himself back in battle. Being a Counter Guardian means that Chaos will without a doubt have to fight extremely powerful opponents. One of the powers bestowed upon him when he became a Counter Guardian was an overall power increase. This increased his strength, speed, magical prowess, reality bending, and so on to very high levels to allow him to battle these opponents. Another thing that changed in him was his life itself. Chaos is now Eternal. Even after death Chaos will be summoned back when Iwaku is in great danger. It is unknown if this process will give him a new body or a temporary one. Its is clear however that if he is killed during an event that would normally call on him that he will be unable to return until the next disaster that requires his attention. The last significant things being a Counter Guardian gave him was the power or Projection, which is a form of reality bending that allows him to create copies of things. Chaos uses this to copy the magical weapons of the past and those wielded by the people of Iwaku to be used in combination with his reality marble Unlimited Blade Works. His reality marble is ironically a copy of a reality marble from one his favorite stories. It allows Chaos to preform what can only be described as mass amounts of reality bending, overwriting the world around him with his own world: A field of endless swords, all of which are the copies he's created. Its ultimately a place where he can remove projection from his battle plan completely and unleash a near unstoppable onslaught. Its also worthy to note that Chaos can now quickly travel the world by tearing holes in the fabric of space time to make special corridors to travel through. Chaos became a Counter Guardian by what was basically a deal with the world itself. In exchange for the power to protect the world and make a difference, he would become its eternal guardian, even in death. Category:Mythos Characters